The Final Meeting
by aachannoichi
Summary: The Boss's mission will soon be at an end. Resigned to her tragic fate, The Boss temporarily escapes the suffocating walls of Groznyj Grad Fortress for a short respite from her part in her most difficult mission, when her contact Ocelot arrives and reveals one of her most closely guarded secrets.


The Final Meeting

The Boss gently tugged at the reigns of her alabaster horse, guiding the animal to a small babbling creek. Once the horse was there, it began to sip from the cool stream as The Boss gently caressed its soft velvety mane. This was a much needed moment of peace. The last few hours had left her a complete wreck. Her stomach was in knots and worse still, her head was disarrayed and that would not suffice. She knew she wouldn't be able to continue let alone be successful in this operation if her head was mired down in the brutality of it all. However, everything about this mission was simply cruelty personified. From betraying the blind loyalty of her beloved Cobra Unit and watching each one of them die one by one. Then there was poor Jack. Baring witness to him take the ultimate malicious thrashing and abuse of a prisoner she ever seen, but even worse than that was being absolutely powerless to stop it or save him. Lastly working with Adam, her long lost son. That was the cruelest irony of this mission; to finally be reunited with her son after all these years only to die shortly after the miserable reunion. Goddamn the Philosophers! Damn them all to hell for this mission. Even more-so, damn herself for being incapable of stopping any of this.

"Lilith you've got to pull yourself together." She whispered to herself, her breathing was precarious and her nerves were hanging on by a shrill thread. "This is almost over and soon you'll be free…"

Freedom. That was all she ever wanted out of life; to breathe without restriction, to exist in the world without being tethered to the invisible iron shackles of The Philosophers, even if that freedom meant her death. It would all be worth it to finally be released from their inescapable prison. Sadly, with this liberation it meant that Adam would remain within this penitentiary forever and Jack would be a new captive within its indistinguishable walls. A solitary tear fell from The Boss's blue eyes, but she quickly pulled herself together. She had to remain strong. She had to complete her part in this deranged production, no matter how tormenting her role became.

The Boss took in a few deep cleansing breaths and exhaled each one slowly. Finally she began to feel settled and let the cool late summer Russian breeze sweep over her. This part of the forest was so tranquil and serene. It was such a strange juxtaposition from glacial and sinister Groznyj Grad fortress, which was about three short miles away. She often frequented this serene place to salvage what was left of her peaceful disposition. This mission was gradually, but assuredly stripping away every minuscule piece of her soul. She knew that soon there would be nothing left of the woman she once was.

 _The end can't come soon enough._ She thought.

Taking another deep breath in and softly exhaling, The Boss finally felt settled enough to continue with her mission. While she stood next to her gorgeous snowy stallion gently caressing its soft mane she could hear soft footsteps approaching behind her. She instantly knew who was coming, even if he tried to stealthily catch her off guard. Before he could grab her from behind, The Boss took her left hand and used it to grab his right wrist, then she swiftly turned, and placed the young man in a tight choke hold position.

"Ok!" The young man screamed as The Boss squeezed him relentlessly. "Ok! You win."

"What do you want Adam?" She said sternly as she released him from the constricted grip.

"Snake managed to survive the fall from the sewers." Ocelot said straightening himself up. "It's only a matter of time before he returns to Groznyj Grad."

"Very well." She said with a soft but deep sigh. "I'll be along shortly."

"You know…" Ocelot began. "You don't have to do this."

The Boss sighed again but did not look at Ocelot.

"It doesn't have to end this way Mother." Ocelot said softly.

Immediately The Boss turned and looked at Ocelot, her blue eyes narrowed, she was livid.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" She questioned.

"I know you're my mother." He said looking away from her irate glower. "Volgin… He told me everything."

"Don't listen to a word that man says!" The Boss spat bitterly.

"Why?" Ocelot asked. "Is it because he was lying or because you don't want to acknowledge the truth?"

The Boss sighed deeply, but swallowed her rage.

"So it is true." Ocelot said noticing the immediate change in her countenance. "You are my Mot…"

"Yes!" The Boss interrupted; she couldn't bear hearing him call her mother again. "Yes I am. But what does that matter now?!"

"It matters a great deal." Ocelot answered. "For years I wondered who you were, who my father was, and why you both abandoned me."

The Boss's blood ran ice cold. She wanted to tell him the truth of why they never came for him after he was abducted; but again, what did it matter now? In a few hours she would be dead and all her secrets would die with her.

"Answer me!" Ocelot demanded. "Didn't you care about me at all?"

"Adam…" She said looking at him not angrily, but remorsefully. "None of this is what I or your father wanted. We loved each other and we loved you."

"You never bothered to show it." He scoffed. "You're not even showing it now."

"Look." The Boss said sternly. "The things I've done in my life were not by choice, but by circumstance commanded by tenacity and self-preservation; all in order to keep you safe. Your father and I had to no choice but to let you go; we couldn't risk your life knowing how dangerous The Philosophers are."

Ocelot didn't say anything to her comment.

"Even now…" The Boss choked on her words. "Even now, I know that I am leaving you to a life exactly like the one I've lead- bereft of options, a life you'll never be able to escape; but again I don't have a choice in this and neither do you."

"So that's it then?!" Ocelot yelled. "You're giving up?!"

"Yes I am." She said her voice full and unwavering. "It's over for me, but I will finish my mission."

"Even if it means dying and having your name tarnished forever?" Ocelot asked full of disdain and confusion.

"None of that matters to me." She said retaining her stern voice. "What matters is finishing this mission and making it successful."

Ocelot scoffed and started to walk away from her.

"This is almost over!" The Boss said. "Just do your part and don't let Volgin get in your head!"

"Fine." He said angrily.

"And stay away from Snake!" She commanded.

Ocelot smirked and continued to walk away from her. The Boss ran over to him and spun him around violently.

"I mean it Adam!" She yelled as she gripped him hard by his uniform jacket. "You've almost killed him twice now. If you cause him not to finish his part of this mission so help me God, I'll kill you myself."

"You'll kill me, huh? You seem to care for Snake more than your own flesh and blood." He said rubbing his cheek. The very same cheek she slapped sadistically after he accidentally shot Snake who was attempting to save Tatiana.

"Get this through that obstinate head of yours!" The Boss snapped still clutching his uniform jacket, but clasping her grip tighter than previously. "I sacrificed half of my soul so you could have some semblance of a life! You will never know the agony and sorrow I have endured, the nights I spent sobbing myself to sleep, or hoping against hope that we would be together. If it seems like I don't care about you, know that I have paid grievously time and again because of your very existence. And each time I paid the price, I bore my anguish with as much dignity as I could endure, because I knew it was for a cause greater than myself. So don't you dare stand there and try to guilt me into feeling sorry for you!"

Ocelot's blue eyes swayed away from her icy stare. The Boss recognized this and began to let go of his uniform jacket. For a moment they stood close to each other, but did not move or speak. It was an awkward moment for both of them.

"You'd better get back." The Boss finally said cutting through the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah." Ocelot said softly. "Before I go…"

The Boss didn't say anything, she waited for him to continue.

"Did you ever want me in your life?" He asked earnestly. "From my earliest memories I was told you left me, that I was just another orphaned bastard of the Second World War; was what they said true?"

The Boss sighed, she figured The Philosopher's told him something along those lines, but it cut deeply to hear it from Adam.

"I…" The Boss stammered on her words. There was so much she wanted to say, but it all jumbled up in her mind. She wanted to hold him in her arms and tell him everything; tell him that he was created as a result of the love she and The Sorrow had for each other. She desperately wanted to say how much she and The Sorrow longed to be together as a family with Adam, but she couldn't speak or move. The words were trapped and her natural maternal actions arrested. As much as she wanted to tell him the truth, she knew it was for the best that she didn't. It was pointless to have him abandon his part in this mad drama for some newfound sense of maternal devotion to her. So The Boss toughened up and spoke in her normal direct manner. "I still say none of this matters and it's a distraction from what's really important here."

Ocelot took that to mean everything he had heard over the years was true, so he began to turn and walk away, but before he walked too far away The Boss finished her statement.

"However, when I discovered I was pregnant with you I was shocked." She said softly. "I was worried about what would happen once you were born. I was worried about your future. But from the moment I knew about you, I was in love with you and I still am."

Ocelot looked at her with a blank stare, he didn't know what to feel.

"Even if you are a reckless and stubborn ass sometimes." She added shrewdly.

Ocelot smiled. He knew her comment was accurate.

"But enough of this." The Boss said. "Go and get ready, the end of this is near."

"What about the legacy?" Ocelot questioned.

"That Chinese spy Tatiana has it." The Boss answered. "But we'll get it back."

"How?" He asked.

"Alert the Colonel that it's missing from his vaults and that she is the one who has it." The Boss answered confidently. "I'm sure he'll have no trouble believing you."

"What about Snake?" Ocelot continued.

"He doesn't have any idea what's really going on?" She answered. "But you are to let him complete his mission."

"And what are we going to do about Volgin?"

"You're stalling." The Boss interrupted. "Get going Adam."

He was stalling, he hated things to end like this. Despite everything that has happened, despite all the lies he had been told about her growing up, he still couldn't help but want to save her from what was to come next; however he knew he couldn't, she would never ever allow him do that. With a soft sigh, Ocelot reluctantly turned and walked away.

"You know…" He said stopping and looking back at her. "You'll be despised as a traitor- demonized by everyone."

"Yes I will." She said softly, yet astonishingly resigned to her tragic fate. "But through it all, I want you to play your part and hate me too. In the end it will keep you in The Philosopher's good graces and ultimately keep you safe."

Ocelot looked at her, there was so much he wanted to say, but couldn't find the words. Turning and walking away he knew what was going to happen and it made him ill. One day he would end this madness with The Philosophers system, he would bring them to their knees for all the chaos they caused, but for now he would have to bide his time and wait for the right time to strike. Ocelot slowly walked away, but with each step his heart sank deeper and deeper. He turned and looked at her one last time. Watching her intently, she appeared as she always did, tranquil, decisive, and full of confidence even in the face of what was to come. Seeing her resolve was oddly comforting and made him smile.

"Get going!" The Boss yelled as she prepared her horse.

"I will in a little bit." Ocelot said walking back over to her. "But first, I want you to teach me that Judo stuff Snake always does."

"Now?" The Boss questioned.

"I doubt we'll have another opportunity." He said. "So show me."

The Boss turned and faced Ocelot and prepared her body to show him a few basic moves, as it was all either of them had time for.

"Put your hands up as if you are preparing to punch me." She commanded.

Ocelot eagerly did as he was instructed and waited for her direction.

"I will teach you one of the easiest throws, which is a turning throw." She said. "Grasp my right wrist with your left hand."

Again Ocelot did as he was told and he grasped her wrist tightly as he could.

"Now step forward with your right foot and place it against the outside of my right foot, then pivot so the back of your heal is next to the middle of my foot." She directed.

Quickly, Ocelot performed the steps he was instructed with and waited for the next step in the process.

"Next," She said. "Hook my right arm with your right arm and pinch between my biceps and forearm, while touching my body with yours."

This step was a little tricky for Ocelot to grasp, but he figured it out and managed to move in the position The Boss instructed him to take.

"Lastly," She said. "Pull my wrist downwards, but keep it close to your body. Then pivot to the left on the ball of your foot and continue pulling downward on my wrist while rotating the wrist outward to throw me off balance."

Ocelot eagerly performed the motions and much to his amazement, The Boss went down. Helping her up, his blue eyes glistened happily as he successfully preformed the move. They practiced the movement a few more times, to make certain Ocelot had the hang of it, before moving on to the next technique.

"The next move is quite simple." She said. "It's a leg sweep and it has far less steps than the turning throw, but it you'll find it useful."

"Ok." He said barely containing his excitement. "Let's do it."

"So first you have to raise your right knee, but no higher than your waist."

Ocelot performed the task and waited for instruction.

"Next," The Boss began. "Use the heel of the boot to make contact with my calf, but it can be anywhere from my calf all the way down to my Achilles tendon, you can also use the inside of my calf as well. From there you just sweep me to the ground."

And with a swift action, he completed the task. He was extremely pleased with his newly discovered abilities.

"So you know a few basic moves." She said pulling herself off the ground. "They should help you greatly in the battlefield."

"Thank you for taking the time to them to me." He said politely. "I'm grateful to you."

The Boss said nothing, she just walked over to her horse and prepared to climb onto the white stallion.

"For what it's worth." Ocelot began. "I wish things were different."

The Boss still said nothing. She smiled feebly to him, then mounted her horse and bolted off into the distance. She too wished things could have worked out differently as well, but there would be no defying the will of The Philosophers. The Boss could take some small consolation in knowing her son would be safe and that was all a mother could ever ask for.


End file.
